Relations of the World
by Mahlyenki Dyavol
Summary: Tsukin and Shikusa are new kids at Shibusen. Lots of horror happens when they there but then it goes back to normal after a long time. SoulxOC.
1. Their Coming

Their Coming

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I own nothing. If I did, something horrible will always happen in the end, or most of the time.

"Hey Black Star, how was your last mission?" asked Soul walking up to him and Tsubaki with Maka following.

"Awesome as usual!" he said starting to laugh.

"Of course," said Soul rolling his eyes. "Well I'm glad it went great!" he said putting his hand up for a high five. Black Star quickly responded.

"Soul, we should get to class before Marie kills us," said Maka pulling on Soul's sleeve to get his attention.

"Are you kidding? She's why too nice, that and she's the new teacher. I wonder why she took over for Stein," said Soul looking at Maka confused.

"We still need to get to class!" Maka yelled hitting Soul with a book. After that Maka left and headed to class.

"She's gone insane," said Black Star making the last saying at the moment.

"Tsukin get back here!" Yelled Shikusa waving her fist at Tsukin. Tsukin stopped running and turned around.

"But we need to get there!" she said slowly walking up to Shikusa. Shikusa stared at her angrily as she sat on the ground hugged her leg.

"Get off me."

"But-"

"Off!" said Shikusa pointing to her side looking down on Tsukin. Tsukin slowly got off and started to walk away. Shikusa sighed and followed.

Shikusa:

Age: 14

Height: 5,4

Personality: Can be very strict at times but is still an enjoyable person. She doesn't talk that much when she meets new people. Keeps to herself most of the time but always talks to Tsukin. Is usually calm but gets annoyed easily. Mainly found reading.

Looks: She wears a long sleeved black shirt with a blue sleeveless shirt over it. She has a black hooded coat around her waist. She had dark blue pants that had many slits in it and black shoes with a white edge. She has long brown hair that went to her lower back and reddish brown eyes. And has a spiked choker.

History: When she was little, her parents died which left her and her sister. About when she was five years old, her sister abandoned her on the streets. Ever since then she was living by herself without any help. She was able to get small jobs to get money so she could get food. She rarely stole. Other wise, now she is scared of going shopping by herself. A couple years past and she saw a girl walking in the streets by herself. She watched her for several days and found out she was homeless, too. She befriended her and they have been friends since that day. After a few years they were asked to join Shibusen

Tsukin:

Age: 13

Height: 5,3

Personality: She's very kind but can be crazy at times. She's mainly depressed because of her past. She loves music but often obsesses about it. She often writes poems and some people call her an OCD because she writes everyday. She would yell at them or glare at them until their smiles disappeared from their faces. She likes to sing when nobody is around.

Looks: she has short red hair kind of boyish that sort of has a fiery color to it. Her bangs were pushed to the side but small markings from her cheek were noticeable. She has pink eyes which are dull but are still bright enough to catch someone's eyes. She wears a long sleeved fish net shirt that is acid pink and black tank top under it. She has black gloves that show her fingers and they have buckles. She wears a black and red plaid mini skirt with black shorts underneath. She has socks that go up her thighs and their black with white stripes. And she has spiked boots that go up to her knee.

History: even though she did go to school, it was very short. Her house burned down and everyone died in the fire while she was at school one day. After that she refused to go to school and then lived on the streets. A couple did take her in but they soon thought she was completely insane when she somehow turned her hand into a scythe when she was cutting cheese. They sent her to an orphanage where they only kept insane little children. She escaped without them noticing and lived on the streets where she met Shikusa. They became friends. As the other said, they we're asked to join Shibusen.

"Ok, class has started!" said Marie once the whole was in. "I have an announcement to tell you. We will be having two more students in Shibusen." Black Star smirked and started to laugh.

"Not again," Said Maka putting her hands on her head. Soul looked at her confused. He shrugged and went back to being bored.

"Black Star is going to be waiting a while isn't he?" he asked watching him get more excited every second.

"Yup," Maka responded also watching while Tsubaki tried to get Black Star to calm down.

"The new students will be here tomorrow so don't expect them today. Kid, Liz, And Patti, your showing them around." With that the class started talking nonstop. While Marie was trying to everything under control, Tsukin and Shikusa were strutting down the streets of Death City.

"I want coffee," said Tsukin slumping over as she walked.

"Ok, we'll go to the coffee shop here, if we can find it," said Shikusa starting to slow her walking pace.

"Found it! The Deathbucks?" said Tsukin looking confused as she said the name. "Wow, that's nice."

"Maybe its like Starbucks. Now c'mon." With that they went into the coffee shop. Once they came out it was nearly dark out.

"Its dark. How long have we been in there?" asked Tsukin looking up.

"Who knows. But we need to find out where we live." They left the coffee shop and headed towards large buildings. "You think any of these is where we're living?" asked Shikusa.

"Um, lets see what that place is," said Tsukin pointing to a small place.

"Alright, let's go." They went to the small apartment that had many stairs and knocked on the door. A boy with white hair answered the door.

"What do you need?" he asked looking at them both.

"Um, do you know where the Skull Valley Apartments are?" Tsukin asked trying to look as innocent as possible. A girl appeared behind the boy.

"Who is it Soul?" she asked.

"People who have no idea where they are," he answered. Shikusa had an angered look which scared the boy I bit.

"So your name is Soul?" Tsukin said blandly.

"Yes, and why do you need help finding the Skull Valley Apartments? Its just down the road from here," said soul confused.

"Soul, be nice. Their new here anyways," said the girl.

"Yeah, yeah Maka," Soul said grunting. Shikusa and Tsukin were confused but listened to their conversation.

"C'mon, why don't you guys come in?" Maka asked politely making soul move so they could get through.

"Um, ok," said Shikusa confusedly.

"Great! Come on in." The two walked in and saw another five people. Tsukin twitched and nearly fainted. The boy with three stripes on his head tried to help her up since she was right next to the couch.

"Does that always happen?" asked Soul looking at Shikusa.

"She's not good with a lot of new people," she said. "Oi, Tsukin, are you ok?" she asked getting her to her feet. Tsukin held her head and slowly nodded. "Good now sit." Tsukin did what she was told and sat on the ground. "I meant a chair."

"Oh." Shikusa sighed and flicked her in the head. "~nya…!"

"Is she alright?" asked a girl with long black hair that was sitting next to a boy with blue hair.

"Yeah, she's just being lazy again," said Shikusa.

"You know what…Fuck you stalker," said Tsukin staring at Shikusa.

"You're the one who steals homelessness' cloths."

"You made out with a cow." As this odd conversation went on everyone was confused.

"What is wrong with you two?" asked the boy with stripes on his head.

"We're always like this," said Shikusa smiling.

"And we've been friends for about seven years now!" said Tsukin giggling.

"Why are you still sitting on the ground?" asked Shikusa suddenly and stopped laughing.

"Because the floor is my friend," Tsukin said plainly.

"Are you two completely insane?" asked Soul looking at the two.

"I'm way more sane then she is," said Shikusa pointing at Tsukin.

"Yup, but I was more crazy when I was little-," Tsukin said but was cut off.

"You were little?" asked soul jokingly. Tsukin lost her smile and slowly got up and went to a corner farthest from the group and sat back down. Shikusa was glaring at Soul as Tsukin started to cry.

"You fucking moron," she said under her breath. The girl with long black hair got up and went to comfort Tsukin.

"What did I do?" Soul asked confused.

"Uh, she's the most emotional person you will ever meet. Depression is her weak point," Said Shikusa glaring at him but used a calm voice.

"She's that emotional?" asked the boy with blue hair.

"Yup." The girl with black hair was able to calm Tsukin down but she noticed her hands were in fists and they were trembling, that and she was talking to herself. "I think your going to die," said Shikusa making Soul freak out a bit.

"Why would she kill him?" asked a girl with long brown hair.

"Well most of the time she's good at holding her anger. But it's the simple things that make her out raged. I don't know why, but its just that way. Maybe if Soul here says sorry she'll let it go."

"Is there a chance good she will?" asked Maka.

"Yeah. Now go white haired person!" said Shikusa pushing soul. Soul refused to say sorry and forced himself to not move. Shikusa gave up and dragged Tsukin back to the group. "Stop being depressed!"

"I can't help it," said Tsukin slowly raising her head.

"Is she always like that?" asked the boy with stripes.

"Yeah, and we haven't heard all you names by the way," said Shikusa.

"I'm Black Star and I will surpass god!" said the boy with blue hair. His words caused Tsukin to stare at him.

"I'm Tsubaki his partner," said the girl that helped Tsukin.

"Gasp! Why the hell did I say that? Anyways yay both our names start with Tsu!"

"Yes your happy now be quiet," Said Shikusa. "Now continue"

"I'm Death The Kid, or just Kid," said the boy with stripes in his head.

"I'm Patti! And this is my sister Liz!" said the girl with short hair then pointing at the girl with long hair. Tsukin nodded her head and smiled.

"Right, well I'm Shikusa and she's Tsukin. Where's Skull Valley again?" said Shikusa starting to feel stupid.

"We'll show you when we leave," said Kid sighing.

"Thankies!" said Tsukin hugging Kids foot.

"What the! Get off my foot! What the hell is wrong with you?" said Kid trying to get the girl off of him.

"Tsukin, free from the boy!" said Shikusa.

"Sorry," Said Tsukin acting sad again. "Please forgive?" she said looking at Kid with saddened eyes.

"Fine." She smiled and looked back at Shikusa.

"When are we leaving?" Tsukin asked for no reason since the room was silent and she was getting twitchy.

"When we're done with dinner," said Maka who started to walk away. "Blair! Get out of the kitchen!" Maka yelled pushing a cat out the of the door way. Tsukin's eyes went big and she started to cuddle the cat that then turned into a person.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" the women known as Blair yelled trying to pull away from the girl. Tsukin let go of her and she stared at the women's ears. "What?" she asked.

"You have kitty ears," Tsukin whispered under her breath.

"Damn animal lover," said Shikusa watching Tsukin 'touch' Blair's ears.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Blair asked pointing at the girl that was petting her.

"Might have been when she was electrocuted," said Shikusa putting her finger on her chin.

"What?" asked Soul looking at her.

"Oh yeah! That was fun!" said Tsukin smiling.

"How crazy were you?" asked Kid his eye twitching.

"Very, but I'm better now." After the little conversation, dinner was ready and everyone ate, but Tsukin.

"Does she eat?" whispered Maka leaning to Shikusa. She nodded.

"Yeah, but you don't get to see her eat that much," Shikusa said continuing to eat her meal.

"Does that mean she rarely eats?" Maka asked.

"I can hear you, you know," said Tsukin poking her mashed potato's.

"Sorry," said Maka.

"Well to be honest, I eat. A lot," she said as she stopped poking her potato's and looked at Maka. "But there are times I just don't eat at all." This confused Maka but she went along with it. After about a half hour, Kid, Liz, and Patti were ready to leave.

"Yay we can leave!" said Tsukin jumping to her feet.

"Yes, and you promised to tell us where the Skull Valley Apartments are!" said Shikusa pointing at Kid.

"Yeah, I know, even though its only down the street. How did you not know where it was?" Kid said walking up to the door.

"Because we're blind," said Tsukin walking up to kid.

"What?" asked Liz confused.

"To obvious things, not really blind. Idiot" said Shikusa following.

"Crap…" said Tsukin starting to pound her head.

"What?" asked Shikusa watching Kid try to make her stop hitting herself but failed miserably by getting hit in face.

"I have that evil song stuck in my head," Tsukin said looking at Kid.

"What song?"

"Shaving cream, be nice and clean, shave everyday and you'll always look keen!" said/singed Tsukin. This confused many of them.

"What the hell," said Soul staring sat her blankly.

"I blame MySpace!" said Tsukin shooting her arm up pointing up. Shikusa sighed and pushed Tsukin, Liz, Patti, and Kid out the door. Unfortunately, there were stairs and they fell all the why to the bottom. However, Tsukin and Kid rolled sideways and hit their heads several times on bars.

"Are you two done lying on the ground?" asked Liz putting her hands on her hips. The only sounds they heard were moans.

"Tsukin, get your fat ass up off the ground already!" said Shikusa poking Tsukin in the side with her foot. The results of this were squeaks.

"Is she alright?" asked Kid who was now up on his feet but was covered with dirt.

"Yeah, she's just too lazy to get up is all," said Shikusa continuing to poke her. Liz sighed and picked Tsukin up off the ground and carried her on her back. "That works ,too." They left the other apartments and went to the Skull Valley Apartments down the street.

"Alright we're here," said Kid stopping in front of a big building.

"It big!" yelled Tsukin jumping off of Liz.

"When did you gain consciousness?" Liz asked confused.

"Um, a couple minutes ago," said Tsukin placing a finger on her chin.

"I'm going to kill her," whispered Liz under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Tsukin smirking.

"Nothing!" Tsukin rolled her eye's and continued to look at the symmetrical building.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Kid with shimmering eyes.

"Indeed it is!" said Tsukin hugging the building. Kid smiled and continued to admire its 'beauty'.

"Are you two done watching the walls yet?" asked Shikusa crossing her arms.

"How dare you interrupt its beauty!" yelled Kid turning to her.

"Well we should go in, and you guys should go home as well. Don't you think?" asked Tsukin looking at Kid.

"Yeah we should leave," said Liz looking up.

"Yup, yup!" said Patti giggling. Tsukin stared at her but turned back at the building and started to walk in.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow," said Shikusa following Tsukin but turned just enough to wave to them. Once they were gone Liz was the first to speak.

"See us tomorrow? What does she mean?"

"Perhaps their the new students," said Kid walking home. Liz rolled her eye's and followed Patti and Kid.


	2. Let the Horrors Begin

Let the Horrors Begin

"Shikusa, get up! We have school!" yelled Tsukin kicking Shikusa's still body until she got up.

"Stop kicking me," replied Shikusa making her head look at the annoying thing that was kicking her on the side.

"Just get up and get ready for school already. Besides it's our first day, we gotta get there some time," said Tsukin pulling the blankets off of Shikusa and dragging her onto the floor. "Now get dressed, can't be in your underwear all day you know." Shikusa mumbled something like 'I'm going to kill you someday' after Tsukin left the room. When Shikusa came out of her room she noticed their apartment seemed a bit different. Now, instead of it just being plain white, other colors were there. Now that she thinks of it, her room was different. "Like my work?" asked Tsukin putting her hands on her hips and smiled.

"It's nothing but painted over black with neon colors splattered everywhere," said Shikusa plainly.

"Yup!" After that they left to school and somehow met up with Maka and Soul who were passing by. "Hi!" said Tsukin hugging Maka after jumping down the rails.

"Spine…..turning to jello.." said Maka struggling to speak.

"Whoops," said Tsukin letting go of Maka and backing away.

"Shouldn't we be going?" asked Shikusa walking up to the three. Tsukin smiled and continued walking towards the school.

"Are you guys the new students?" asked Soul also continuing to walk, followed by Maka and Shikusa.

"Yeah," said Shikusa in a boringly tone.

Once they reached the school they saw Black Star waiting for them.

"Hiya monkey brains!" said Tsukin cheerfully and walking past him. The others stood there in silence.

"Yeah that's just weird," said Shikusa walking past the stunned Black Star and following Tsukin.

"I believe its Marie's class we're in right?" said Tsukin turning to Shikusa.

"Yup, and here it is," said Shikusa turning to a door.

"Yay, now we can get over with the horrors!" said Tsukin stretching her arms behind her head but noticed she hit something. She turned her head and saw Kid. "Hi Kid," she said turning around to look at him.

"Um, hi?" he said looking confused for a moment.

"Yes, yes, its pretty boy, now c'mon we need to go to class," said Shikusa grabbing the back of Tsukin's shirt and dragged her into the class room.

"Pretty boy?" asked Liz who was behind kid the whole time with Patti just standing there smiling as usual.

"I don't know either," said Kid sighing walking into the class room. Everyone took their seats, after Soul, Maka, Black Star, and Tsubaki got there at least.

"Ok class, these are our new students!" said Marie cheerfully. Everyone smiled but Black Star and Soul who glared at the girls. "Well, go ahead and sit behind Kid and his two partners who are right there," said Marie even more cheerful than before. Tsukin looked at the person who she would be sitting next to and had no idea what gender it was. Once she sat down she looked at them and smiled elivly.

"Hey, what yee name?" she asked staring at the thing that was sitting next to her.

"I, I'm Crona," said the thing with pink hair.

"Nice to meet ya!" said Tsukin turning back around to the front of the class.

"Today we're going to discover odd things, anything that's disturbing really," said Marie staring at the paper she was holding while having a disturbed look. Tsukin smiled wickedly and listened carefully. "Does anyone want to show the class something that might be able to disturb them?" asked Marie. Tsukin and Shikusa shot their arms up smiling. "Ok, come on down then."

"Well first, we need all the names here!" said Tsukin smiling once she was in front of the class. Everyone gave their names and Tsukin and Shikusa sat on the ground facing each other. "Shall we begin?" she asked Shikusa. Shikusa nodded and waited for Tsukin to say something. "Warning! screw means 'have fun'!" said Tsukin cheerfully. Marie then started to get worried.

"Who should we start with, Tsukin?"

"Anyone from the class, I guess," responded Tsukin.

"Alright, screw Kid."

"Screw Soul."

"Screw Maka."

"Screw Tsubaki."

"Screw Black Star!" Tsukin shuddered and went back to what they were doing. Although the class was already getting disturbed, mainly the ones who's names have been said.

"Screw Ox." It was Shikusa's turn to shudder this time.

"Screw Kirikou."

"Screw Kim."

"Screw Hiro."

"Screw Patti."

"Screw Liz."

"Screw Harvar."

"Screw Jacqueline."

"Screw those twins," said Tsukin pointing to Kirikou's partners.

"Screw Yumi." Apparently Yumi was in the class room at the time. Tsukin was confused but then smiled.

"Screw Sinigami-Sama!!" Tsukin said starting to laugh.

"I don't even where his ass is!" said Shikusa confused. Everyone was freaking out by this time. "And you know what! Screw your own socks."

"Screw your own fucking ass," said Tsukin making both the girls laugh.

"You know what, I think I can."

"Can you two please stop I think Kid threw up," said Marie looking at Kid was passed out on his desk.

"Sorry," said Shikusa getting up.

"Didn't see that happen. So is everyone disturbed yet?" Tsukin asked smiling. Everyone nodded and seemed to panic.

"Yes, well, that was fun," said Shikusa smiling.

"Is Kid ok!?" said Patti poking Kid as she said this.

"He'll be fine, he's just creeped out by one of them is all," said Tsukin poking Kid in the head to see if was awake.

"I think I'm scared for life now," said Soul his eye twitching. Maka slowly nodded her head. Black Star seemed to be in shock and Tsubaki was lying on the ground passed out. Ox had his head on the desk and was drooling. The twins were confused. Everybody else, two words can only describe that, creeped out.

"Well you two girls take your seats and we will continue," said Marie getting everyone's attention. "Now you must study for exams, so that will give you something to do." Tsukin groaned put her head on her desk. Crona looked at her confused.

After school was over Tsukin decided to just wonder around Death City. "Maybe I could go to Deathbucks for a while so I can pass time," she said to her self. She walked down the streets and saw Kid lying on the ground down the streets from the distance. She ignored it and just continued with her, although it didn't help that Patti pointed her out.

"Look its Tsukin! Its Tsukin!" she said pointing in her direction. Tsukin quickened her pace a bit so she wouldn't have to end up talking to anybody. But, Liz caught her.

"Damn." Was all she could say at the time.

"So, why out here by your self anyways?" asked Liz helping Tsukin up.

"Getting away the people," was her simple reply. Tsukin didn't realize that Liz was the only one there.

"Damn I was hoping you could cheer Kid up. This time it's like its impossible," said Liz looking away from Tsukin and up to the sun. It laughed down at her.

"What's the problem?" asked Tsukin confused.

"He thinks he's hopeless and is think he could kill himself," said Liz looking back at Tsukin. Tsukin was surprised and looked behind where Kid was crying on the ground with Patti patting his back and laughing.

"I'll try," said Tsukin not sure if it's possible. They walked over to the crying boy on the ground and the girl that continually laughed. "Kid get up already."

"No! I deserve to die!" he said still crying on the ground.

"Why does he think he needs to die?" Tsukin asked Liz.

"The three stripes on his head," she said. Tsukin sighed and sat next to Kid.

"C'mon Kid, the stripes are cute," she said trying her best to cheer him up.

"I know your lying, they always do," he responded.

"They are, in lots of ways their awesome." Kid slowly got and looked at her, tears still coming out of his eyes. Liz leaned over to Patti who watched in amazement for some odd reason.

"I think its working," she whispered to Patti. She nodded and continued to watch.

"Now cheer up and stop being Emo or I'll have to put three stripes on my head just to prove that it doesn't matter what you look like." Kid was slowly cheering up yet at the same getting annoyed. After a few minutes Kid was on his feet and smiling again. "Well now that that's over with, I can finally get some coffee," said Tsukin getting up and was about to leave.

"That's all you're going to do?" asked Liz confused.

"Well, I was going there before you dragged me here," she said turning around. The other three seemed to be confused.

"Mind if we come?" asked Kid losing his smile a bit.

"Sure, company doesn't hurt. And, if you want you could go ahead and join me and Shikusa at watching 1,000 ways to die," said Tsukin shrugging. Liz started to shake but she accepted anyways since the other two did. They walked down the street to Deathbucks and stayed for quite a while. Once they left it was about 5:00 P.M. then on they went to Skull Valley Apartments where they found Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, and, Shinigami?

"Yo, yo, what's up?" Shinigami asked with that cheery voice.

"Shikusa, why are they here exactly?" asked Tsukin pointing at the group.

"They we're bored, so I invited them in and asked if they wanted to watch 1,000 ways to die with us," responded Shikusa. "So why did they come with you?"

"I invited them. Looks like this will be fun," said Tsukin letting out a big sigh. "Yet we still have some time before the marathon comes on."

"Get your lap top, we can listen to music," said Shikusa quickly responding. Shinigami was confused by their odd conversation.

"Fine." Tsukin left to her room and got her lap top and opened up the iTunes. "Here listen to Sum 41 and be happy," said Tsukin clicking on the song 'Introduction To Destruction'. After hearing the song some of them were confused. "It's a great song leave me alone." After that CD was over 'Believers Never Die' from Fall Out Boy came on. "I'm very tempted to go to Shibusen's song…" said Tsukin staring at the computer.

"You gave the school a theme song?" asked Shikusa staring at her confused.

"Well, the lyrics don't fit very well, but, the beat just seems to be right," responded Tsukin.

"So which song did you choose?"

"This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race. It just reminds me of Shibusen for some reason. Hey is it almost time for 1,000 ways to die to start yet?" said Tsukin looking at Shikusa who had the remote.

"Yeah, its gonna be on any second now," she replied.

"Then I should turn off the music and start paying attention." With that said, Tsukin closed her computer and set it on a table where it wouldn't knock over and Shikusa was changing the channel to spike. While that was happening Kid noticed that the room was completely unsymmetrical.

"Is something wrong, Kid?" asked Liz as she looked at him nervously.

"This room disgusts me," he said looking at the paint splattered walls.

"Its used to be plain white, but Tsukin painted black over and splashed on the bright colors on the wall," said Shikusa sighing after wards.

"But its neon green, pink, blue, and yellow," said Tsukin in a whiny tone.

"Shush, the show is starting," said Black Star having his attention on the TV. When the preview came on Tsukin looked degusted be one of the deaths.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Soul who has been quiet the whole time.

"It has the women that had sex with a carrot," Tsukin said glaring at the TV. Shinigami seemed to be confused by this and the others looked creeped out.

"That, that just doesn't sound right," said Maka watching the TV confused.

"Damn woman was obsessed with sex." They watched the marathon of many deaths like dying in acid, being shredded, being hung while dancing, trying to get demons away, dying three times yet survived. How did that happen?! Many other things, like the man who had sex with dead people, ew.

"That was very odd." said Shinigami staring at the TV.

"Yet its great," said Tsukin happily.

"How are you able to watch that show?" asked Tsubaki a bit disgusted.

"I love gore. So what, it makes me happy," said Tsukin loosing her smile and went off to her own little land.

"Well I have to admit the one belly dancer chick was pretty stupid," said Soul sighing under his breath.

"I've seen male belly dancers do better!" said Shikusa and Tsukin.

"Killing them selves, or dancing?" asked Liz looking at the two.

"Dancing. Its amazing on how they can move," said Tsukin grabbing her computer.

"What are you doing?" asked Kid a bit worried.

"I'm showing you guys a male belly dancer. But I'm just wondering if any of you can dance," said Tsukin typing rapidly.

"This should be scary," said Soul shrugging.

"Alright, here's a video, so, watch damn you!" said Tsukin smiling and then turning her computer around to force the others to watch. After the horrors' of 10 minutes, most of them were chocked on how much the male body was able to move, although Patti was still laughing her incontrollable laugh.

"That was disturbing, and why was he wearing glitter?" asked Kid looking confused.

"He's special, but its fun to watch men do a feminine dance," said Shikusa cheerfully. Shinigami on the other hand, had no idea what he just watched.

"Well, now that that's over, what should we do?" asked Tsukin closing her computer.

"Tsukin, its 2:00 A.M. maybe they want to go home," said Shikusa knocking on Tsukin's head. "Your head sounds hollow."

"And yours sounds like a fricken rock so be quiet."

"Shut up already," said Shikusa punching Tsukin's head.

"I know what we should do!" said Tsukin having no effect of the punch.

"And that would be?" asked Maka partly scared because it was Tsukin's idea.

"Belching contest!"

"Hm?" Shinigami said tilting his head looking at her confused.

"I shall get the soda!" Tsukin walked over to the kitchen and opened a cabinet under a counter that faced the room that had the others in it. There she pulled out Coke (all kinds), Pepsi, Mountain Dew, Root Beer, Sprite, Seven up (cherry), and Strawberry soda, all of which were two liter bottles. The others stared at her confused. "Ok, get the soda of your choice!"

"Um, Tsukin its fucking 2:00 A.M. how many times do I have to say that to get it through your thick head?" said Shikusa glaring at her.

"But its soda," said Black Star sounding saddened. All the others could think was 'slob'.

"You poor little blue haired chinchilla," said Tsukin jokingly.

"Did you just him a chinchilla?" asked Maka confused.

"Did you not her me?" Maka stayed quiet yet was confused. Black Star was wondering why he was just called a chinchilla. Mean while Tsukin was waiting at the counter waiting for the others to pick a soda. Unfortunately, they just stayed in their seats and didn't move, at all.

"Yeah, ok I'm just going to take a Pepsi and go to my room to be happy," said Shikusa taking a bottle and disappeared into the darkness of the hall.

"Well she sucks. What about a movie?" asked Tsukin about to put away the soda. Quickly the others took a soda from the counter and nodded their heads. "Ok, we're going to watch Avatar. Yay for the blue people." With that Tsukin left one soda on the counter and went to her room and returned with a movie. "Alright, Shinigami aren't you going to sit?" Tsukin asked staring at the death god.

"No, no! I'm fine." Tsukin stared at him for few minutes and then turned to the others and walked to the TV. She placed the movie in and got her soda then sat down. Three hours went by and it was almost light out.

"Ha, ha! Humans lose," said Tsukin happily.

"That was weird. But cute," said Black Star blinking. This surprised everyone. Since when did Black Star start saying cute? "What?"

"You just said cute, that's creepy," said Liz hastily pointing her finger at him.

"Yay! The blue haired mandrill said something confusing," said Tsukin clapping her hands. Black Star glared at her and was about to attack.

"Why do you keep calling me by animals?" ha asked sounding pissed.

"I can't remember your name," Tsukin said simply. As she said this Shikusa popped out of the hall way.

"What are you guys talking about?" Shikusa asked looking tired. Patti by this time was quiet, for once.

"She can't remember my name," said Black Star still glaring at Tsukin.

"She's not good with names, sooner or later she's just going with one thing and keep calling you with that," said Shikusa yawning.

"She's called me a monkey, mandrill, chinchilla, and other things that don't make sense," Black Star complained.

"No, bad Tsukin," said Shikusa flicking Tsukin in the head. Shinigami just watched the argument go on and did nothing. Kid was being amused, Patti was giggling again, Liz, fell asleep? Tsubaki was just watching worried like, Maka looked as if she really didn't care, and Soul was just acting like Soul, doing nothing.

"But I can't remember his name," complained Tsukin. Shikusa sighed.

"Black Star, get it now? His name is Black Star," said Shikusa poking Tsukin's head.

"Ok." was her response. Shinigami was in the background watching the two argue for a while and didn't really speak, amazing. As Shikusa and Tsukin was arguing about Black Star's name with Black Star involved, Liz finally woke up, Kid fell asleep, Patti, was still being Patti, Soul is about to fall asleep, Maka is reading a book as she usually does, and Shinigami was trying to start a conversation with Tsubaki. A couple hours went by while all this happened and Maka was the first to say she would like to leave.

"Yeah, I'm leaving now," Maka said closing her book, grabbing Soul and walked towards the door.

"Aww. Why so soon?" asked Tsukin looking at her disappointed.

"We stayed here all night!" said Maka looking angry.

"So," Tsukin said trying to pout.

"I want to leave."

"Ok! Good bye, why are they still here though?" asked Shikusa stopping Tsukin from arguing.

"They can leave when they want," said Maka as she went out the door. Kid by this time was awake and was thinking about leaving also. Shinigami was still talking to Tsubaki, about whatever he mentioned earlier.

"Get your hand out of mouth," said Tsukin having a muffled sound since Shikusa's hand was really in her mouth. Since Shikusa wasn't paying attention, Tsukin decided to bite her.

"Ow! What the hell Tsukin!" yelled Shikusa taking her hand away from Tsukin who was now grinning. Shinigami paused from what he was saying and looked at the two. Tsukin waited a few moments before speaking.

"I must hide the victim!" she said punching Shikusa in the face causing her to fall over. "I win," Tsukin said cheerfully.

"Why did you punch her in the face?" asked Kid staring at Shikusa who was twitching.

"No reason," said Tsukin smiling.

"Tsukin, I'm going to kill you," said Shikusa lifting a hand and grabbing onto Tsukin pulling her down and started to punch her. Tsubaki just watched faking a smile. Patti was still laughing and for some reason joined the two crazies.

"Um Patti. What are you doing?" asked her sister Liz.

"Having fun!" said Patti happily grabbing the two heads and banging them together.

"Don't cause me brain to leak bloods!" said Tsukin trying to pull away from Patti. "You killing monster!" she yelled pointing at Patti.

"She wasn't trying to kill us," said Shikusa also pulling away from Patti's grasp. Kid sighed and just stared at his partner.

"Sure she wasn't," said Tsukin drawing her attention to Patti who was giggling again. "That, and shouldn't you guys be leaving now? It's 8:00 A.M. now," said Tsukin looking back at the others.

"She has a point," Said Liz placing a finger on her chin.

"So now you notice," mumbled Shikusa.

"Than off we go!" said Patti getting up and walking towards the door. Kid got up and said thank you to Shikusa and Tsukin for letting them over and left with his father following. Tsubaki and Black Star did the same and walked out the door.

"Glad that's over with. Don't we have school today?" asked Shikusa looking at Tsukin who was lying on the floor.

"I don't think so. I'm going to bed." With that she left acting like a worm and went to her room and fell asleep.

"Ok then. I'm going shopping since I already had some sleep. Besides, we need more fire oil for the Mung Bean Thread Noodles," said Shikusa getting up and walking out the door and headed off to the streets.


End file.
